


I'm A Slave 4 U

by Polerfan1986



Series: Soundtrack of Storybrooke [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle becomes Rumple's servant, Belle makes her deal with Rumple, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polerfan1986/pseuds/Polerfan1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle speaking to Rumplestiltskin when he names her as his price for saving her kingdom from the ogres, I picked I'm A Slave 4 U by Britney Spears as the song inspiration for this chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Slave 4 U

“I know I'm young but I’m not stupid, and I’m entitled to have my say in this matter as it very much concerns me, you have named me as your price for saving our kingdom and no one decides my fate but me. You have said you will accept nothing else as payment for your services but me so I will go with you forever."

“My father, my betrothed and all of the other men of court are all in the nasty habit of looking down at me and saying what would you know of such matters, you’re a woman and a princess so keep to your place and do as you are bid.”

“I may come off as strange or odd because I am well read something they deem unusual for a woman regardless of her position in society but now their fate and the fate of all their loved ones rests in my hands.”

“I will go with you forever Rumplestiltskin, you have my word. I know the deal is already struck and I no longer control the situation. I’ve made myself a slave for you and I see no point in denying it or trying to hide it from anyone.”

“Even now though we barely know each other, You look at me like you want me but can’t believe that I’m actually willing to go with you, that I’m prepared to leave my home and my family and serve you, but the way I see it I’ve merely exchanged one form of prison for another because in your castle I will never be compelled to marry someone I can’t stand the sight of for the sake of duty.”

“Your lonely I think and perhaps you may even like me. But for the moment we are master and servant, I will honour my end of the agreement as long as you hold to yours. I’ll serve you your meals, clean your castle, launder your clothing, bring you fresh straw when your spinning at the wheel and dust your collection and any other duty you set me.”

"I won’t lie about that or deny the truth of it, and I don't care what anyone else thinks of me because it was done for good reason, in order to save my kingdom, my family, and my friends from being destroyed by the ogres I’ve become a slave for you.”


End file.
